Rosalina's Diary
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: get into the mind of Rosalina as she writes down her thoughts on her last two years of high school and how she's changed: blackmail, new friends, and maybe even a new romance. Title and summary changed from 'USED'. ratings stay the same. Sex chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalina's POV

someone must have spiked the punch. There'd be no way in a million years that I'd do this willingly. I looking over at the unconscious man sleeping next to me. He looked really cute asleep. But I could not be with him. He was the man of the school and I was the nerd. I shouldn't have even come, but then I'd be a bad friend. I picked up my jeans and shirt and began looking for a way out. No windows, wow kris. I picked up my sneakers and began walking towards the door.

"where. Are. You. Going?" Nat asked slurring his words.

"home." I said simply, unlocking the door.

"why?" He asked, sitting up.

"because this never happened." I said.

I was almost completely gone when Nat got out of the bed and walked towards me, grabbing my arm. I turned around angrily. I was surprised that he wasn't completely naked. He was only in his underwear.

"what?" I asked angrily.

"it'd be a shame if your high school reputation was ruined if people found out that you slept with me, wouldn't it?" He asked with an evil smile.

"you wouldn't." I said.

"your at my mercy now." He said, letting go of my arm. "It's your choice. Leave now and let this be exposed or stay and do my will."

he is blackmailing me. "What is this will of yours?" I asked.

"three letters. S-E-X." He said.

i gasped. "you want to use me for sex games?" I asked.

"yes." Nat said, walking back into the room and closing the door. I swallowed hard.

"why are you still out there?" He asked from inside. I quickly left the large house which I was afraid I'd be back in.

i was closing my locker when Nat was standing behind it.

"meet me at my place right after school." He said. He turned around and the whispering start.

"why was he talking to her?" Someone asked.

"shes such a loser. What'd he want with her?" Another person asked.

"maybe she's tutoring him. Why else would he talk to her?" someone said.

i walked out of the school and to my car which I drove to his house.l

i stood outside his house getting ready to knock. Before I even knocked, he opened the door. I walked in and looked around: it was completely empty.

"where's you family?" I asked.

"Parents are in vegas. My brother goes to a boarding school." He said.

i set my backpack down and followed him up the stairs. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. Before I finished my sentence he pressed his lips to mine, catching me by surprise. My mouth was still open because I was surprised and he took it as an opportunity to stick his toungue inside.

i felt his hands rubbing around my stomach. His left hand had found its way to my ass. His right hand caressed my boobs. And I actually liked it. I'd never let him know that. But I did him a solid and kissed him back, he let out a small moan and broke away.

"I'll be back. When I come back, you better be completely naked and sitting on that bed." He said and left the room.

i quickly slid out of my jeans and took off my blouse. I unhooked my bra and slid out of my panties as he reentered with a lot of rope. He went to his trunk and took out a blind fold. "put it on." He said.

i took the blind fold and put it over my eyes. I sat on the bed. "Lay down." He said. I lay down. I felt him grab my right hand and tie it to something, i think it was the bed post. He did the same with my other hand and with my feet.

"I expect full participation. I don't want to be doing all the work now. I want appropriate responses and full cooperation." He said. It was silent for a moment. "Yes sir." I said.

it was quite for the while that he took off his clothes. He took off my blindfold. "How come I have to be naked and you get to be in your boxers?" I asked. "No questions." He said. He went back to the end of the bed and studied me carefully, looking at every inch, curve, and ridge.

he cat crawled ontop of me and pressed his lips to mine. He whispered in my ear, "you better let me in." He kissed me again, this time harder. He was forceful, but gentle.

his toungue pressed againast my lips and being a good girl I opened up for him. He wiggled it around inside my mouth, licking every part. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer, connecting our faces harder. He made his way down my face and sucked and bite (hard) at my neck and shoulder. I was already panting. Before I knew it he was sucking and hitting (really hard) on my nipples. I felt an orgasm on the way but I couldn't let go. I'm not supposed to like it. In the time it took to think this, he had made his way down to my pussy.

what'd he do?

He licked. He licked and did I mention he bite. I held back my cum but I couldn't help but rock my hips. It was an instinct. He slid of his boxers and replaced his mouth with his very large and very plump dick. He slowly put it in, knowing I was a beginner. But he took it out really fast, causing a rush of pain to reach my face. He kissed and suck at my face again. Not my mouth, but my checks and neck and chin. While thrusting. It hurt so bad. _But felt so good._

i couldn't control my hips anymore. They were just thrusting, and I'm pretty sure I lost the cum a long time ago. him isnide me felt so...good. I felt him cum too. It exploded like a fire cracker inside of me.

oh my fucking God. He ha found my g-spot, and is abusing it. Like, he is now only trusting in out on the spot and near it. I bit inside my mout to stop myself from screaming his name. I didn't want to give him pleasure or satisfaction now. I held back the orgasam that was building up inside of me. But he didn't even wait. I guess he wouldn't stop until I had cummed again cause when it became to much and I let go, he (forcefully) pulled out and went back to sucking on my, pussy. And he, with his very good memory, went straight for my g-spot. He licked, bit, did anything he could to get me to cum in his mouth, and I couldn't help but cum.

He reinserted his dick into my pussy and just kissed me. I let him in, cause it was the rules, and he let **my** cum into **my** mouth. Like, who the fuck does that? I was still rocking my hips when I realized he'd untied my legs so I'd do a better job.

Now here I am, sweet, innocent rosalina tai, having about a thre hour sex-a-thon with school heartthrob, Nat Wolff. And let me say, I was enjoying it. Like I mentioned I couldn't let him know that. I had cummed a few times but i never let out a peep. No moan or groan, scream and not even a sucking noise. In the time that I've been here, I'm pretty sure he's explored more of me than me. I could feel him cum in me for the third time. He took some off with his finger and put it front of my mouth. "Youe gonna lick it off." He said. He placed his finger in my mouth and, being terribly frightened, licked it off. We were kissing again, and this time he untied my hands.

He let out a soft moan as his dick wiggled around inside of me. I (accidentally) let out a loud moan as his cum exploded side me for the fourth time. I felt him smirk and pull me closer in our kiss. And I, being the stupid geek, cummed on him. And let me just say, it was a lot. He pulled away to say something which really surprised me. "Go put on your underwear. I don't want you getting pregnant now." He said. I rummaged around looking for my panties,a nd put them on as he put his boxers on. We walked over to each other and met in the middle of the room where he pulled me in for the most intense make out session yet. My boobs smushed against his chest, and we were both enjoying it. I actually moaned. I couldn't keep it in anymore. He laughed softly and pulled me closer. He wasn't finger fucking me, dick fucking me, or face fucking me and I still released cum.

But you know, it was only the fist day.

* * *

**A/n: my friend read this chapter and made me realize something stupid that Nat sad. If you read on, you'll realize that Nat just says stupid things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's POV

I was back again the next day for another round, not my choice. If it were my choice then it'd be in two weeks. But, he did have full control over me and he did have blackmail so I'm at full mercy to him. I used the spare key he gave me yesterday to get in and walked up to his room. He was laying on his bed staring at the roof. "Hi." He said. "Hey." I said. i looked up at what he was looking at and it looked like him and his brother were plastered on the roof. I was studying the picture so closely that I didnt,realize when he got off of his bed and dragged me to the wall. (I know. I'm so stupid.) he pushed me up against the wall and before his tongue was exploring my mouth his hands were already up my dress. One hand groped my bosom and the other danced around my ass and my stomach. I had done him a favor and wore a dress and no panties or shorts, but brought them in the car. I also didn't have a bra on and I was wearing a dress I could easily slip out of, bonus. He laughed when he stuck his finger up my hole and i whimpered.

He threw off his jersey and shorts, and tossed them beside the bed. Since I was almost completely undressed, he let keep my dress on for a while. He pushed me onto the bed and stuck his tongue into my pussy. He played around for a while before I couldn't handle it anymore and I cummed. I was so sensitive. Then, after laping up all the juices, he went back to kissing my face. After making his way up my body. First, he'd planted a playful kiss on my pussy, then, he kissed and licked around my belly button. He suck and nibbled on my nipples and boobs. He found the hundred hickeys he left on my neck yesterday and suck those too. Finally he sucked at my face. I felt his already wet boxers against my pussy, and his Rick was already hard and he hadn't even dick fucked me yet.

he pulled away. "Tomorrow, I want you to only come in a garter belt. Your done for today." He walked out of the bed room and I slipped back on dress and rushed to the store to buy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, alex is in this part, but instead of him being three years of younger, he's gonna be; well you'll see**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

when I woke up the next morning I had a text from Nat.

nat: today, wear your regular clothes and bring the garter belt.

i texted back. Rosalina: why

nat: bring your car too.

rosalina : fine

i put on a pair of jeans, a pink frilly blouse, and flats and put the garter belt in my car. I grqbbed a banana and got in the car. I drove to his house and he climbed. "Can you take me to the airport?" He asked. I took the final bit of the banana and rove to the airport. He pulled me inside and we just stood there.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"my little brother is coming home for a few days and I don't know how to drive." Nat said.

"how much younger is her. By a year, two?" i asked. A very little boy ran over shouting Nat's name. Nat lifted him.

"more like 6." Nat said. "Hi Nat. Oh, you brought a girl this time. Is she your girlfriend?" the little boy asked. I looked at Nat and gave me a pleading face.

"yes. I'm Rosalina." I said.

"im Alexander draper wolff, but call me alex cause that what everyone calls me." He said as Nat put him down. "Come on." Nat said. We walked back to th car.

"alex, how old are you?" I asked.

"ten. But I'll be 11 in November on the first." He said, taking a candy bar from Nat.

"how old are you?" He asked, a mouth full of chocolate.

"sixteen." I said. When we pulled up we all got out and alex ran to the phone.

"so," I said, putting my hands in my pocket.

"so that's alex." Nat said.

"who come he doesn't stay with you?" I asked.

"he got excepted in a prestigious boarding school and is now in the ninth grade." Nat said.

"oh. So he's smart?" I asked. Alex ran back in.

"Nat, I'm going to Juanita." He said.

"see you later. Be home by nine." Nat said as his little brother grabbed a skateboard and ran out the door. Nat gave me a knowing look and I let out a sigh.

"I'll go get the belt." I said. I walked out to the car and took out the belt and went back in to Nat sitting on the floor playing with his hands.

"every time I come in, your doing something weird." I said. He looked up at me and gave me a joking smile. His smile is so cute. He got off the floor and led me up to his room which was even nicer than yesterday.

"you can go put on the belt. And I promise I won't be doing anything weird." He said, making me giggle.

i went into the bathroom and striped down to my panties only. I stepped into the belt and strapped it on. I put my bra back on cause I was still kinda why and went back into the room. He was hanging upside down from a basketball net on the wall.

"you promised." I said.

"I had my fingers crossed." He did a backflip onto his bed and started laughing when he landed. "When ever I do that, I feel like a little kid again." He said. I walked to the bed and lay next to him. I took the chance to look around the room.

"you like music?" I asked, looking at his collection of instruments and song sheets.

"yeah." He said.

"who's your favorite band?" I asked.

"the beetles." He said.

"I love the beetles." I said.

"do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"I play seven." I said. "Cello, guitar, bass, piano, flute, drums, French horn, and violin. How bout you?"

"Drums, guitar, and piano." We kept looking around until our eyes meet. I just looked into his deep brown eyes. His righ brown eyes just made me melt. He moved one of my strands of hair out of my face.

In about five mintues we were kissing (or more like making out). Now that I actually knew things about him, I was actually kinda in love with him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I don't know what i was doing, but I pulled down his jeans. I ran my fingers through his wolf hair and let him stick his tongue in my mouth. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, and threw it on the floor.

Today, I felt like being in charge. i pulled away. "Today, I'm in charge." I said. He smiled a little and then said, "what do you have in mind?" I was going to be the meanest, most naughty girl I could be. I gave him an evil smirk. I began kissing and sucking at his neck. I made my way down to his chest causing him to whimper. When I was about to pull down his boxers, I pulled away.

"what the hell!" he howlered.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower. Join me if you want." I said, leaving him cursing on his bed. I turned on the hot water and stepped under it, taking of the garter belt and my panties. He stepped inside the tub but I didn't notice until he wrapped his arms around me. "Hi." I said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I reached for the soap. He took the soap out of my hands and rubbed it in his hands. I turned down the water and put my hands on his chest, spreading soap around. He took the soap that was on his hands and rubbed it against my boobs. I rubbed the soap on his arms and neck and he did the same to me.

We kinda got smushed against each other when I was washing his back and he was washing mine. I know what your thinking: why didn't we just turn around? Because we didn't want to. He tried to reach for down there and I slapped his hand. "You do not put soap on a vagina." I said. "Sorry." He said. He reached behind me and turned up the water. He rinsed of of his body and mine and took shampoo and put it in my hair and his. I started rubbing the shampoo in his hair as he did it to me. I pulled his head closer to my face, so we were just about three inches away from each other, our foreheads touching. The hot water sprinkled our faces and bodies, and I leaned toward and gave him a soft kiss before kicking him out.

"damn it Rosalina!" he yelled, stepping out of the tub. I started laughing and finished my shower, and getting out. He want anywhere. I put on my clothes and looked around. I found a note on the counter.

_hey Rosie, _

_when you decide to get out of the shower, you'll notice that you can't find me. You can go home for today, but just letting you know, tommorrow, you will be sorry you kept teasing me._

_Nat_

i put the note in my car and started driving home. This is a game, and I'm gonna win.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalina's POV

if your probably wondering why we're not going to school, it's because it's spring break. Just getting that out of the way. So anyway, Nat sent me a text saying that I have to come in panties, the garter belt, and a jacket. I asked him about his brother and he said that his brother was sleeping over at a friends house for the week.

yay for me! (I write that with sarcasm.)

being the the terrified little bitch I was, I acutally listened to him. I put on a pair of my boy short panties, the belt, and a small jacket that stopped where my boobs stopped, and only buttoned to cover them up revealing my cleavage. I went to his front door and took off a note.

_hey Rosie! _

_come straight to my room and don't stop for anything._

_-Nat_

i unlocked the door and climbed the stairs to his room. He was lying under the covers.

"hello Rosalina. Glad that you actually listened." He said, lifting his head. "Come here and get on your knees . And take off the jacket and panties." He put his head back on the pillow. I took off the jacket ,revealing my very large bosoms, and slipped out of my panties. I knelt next to him and he turned his head.

h smiled at me. I smiled back. He moved so I was kneeling before him but still had the covers on. "Go to the fridge and get a tub of straw berry ice cream." He said to me. I got up and before I got out I heard him mutter, "strut that sexy ass." I walked down to the kitchen and brought back the five gallon tub of strawberry ice cream. He brought it under the cover and went under, coming out after a few seconds.

"you will do as I command. Today, I'm in charge." He said. I nodded. "Under the blanket, is my dick and balls. On my balls and dick, there are three scoops of ice cream. You are going to suck and lick it off." He said. I nodded again.

He threw the blanket to the side and moved so my face was right in front of his huge dick. For a second I stared at how hard and plump it was, then I put the tip in my mouth. In about five mintues, his length was completely down my throat, and I began sucking off the ice cream. He moaned when I accidentally bit his dick, and kinda exploded down my throat. There was ice cream stuck in, bends, and to get it out, I had to, um, face fuck his dick. My tongue worked its way around his length, making sure to get everywhere. I moaned a little when he exploded again, and swallowed his juices. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and licked my lips in pleasure. I had no idea what I was doing but I did it. "Tasty." I said. I stuck my tongue out and licked all Around his balls, causing him to cum again all around my cheeks. I wiped it on the back of my hand and licked it off. He was turning me on.

when I had licked him clean of ice cream, he told me to look at him. "Now, your goona take the tub, your going t up as much ice cream as you can only on my dick, and then you going to get it off using your pussy." He said. I took the tube from him and took out a glop ice cream with my hand, and smeared it all over his dick. I did it about fife times until, his dick was completely covered in ice cream and even more plump than before. I stood and sat on top of him with my legs open. I slowly slid his dick into my hole. I moaned as the cold ice cream entered me in the best wa possible (besides through my mouth). He leaned to my ear. "Your gonna fuck and thrust instead of me. got it?" He whispered. I nodded. I took my thumb and slowly made circles on his balls while I trusted on his dick. He threw his head back and moaned and groaned.

"ah, Rosie!" he whisper screamed. "Don't stop! faster! harder!" he whisper shouted. I pushed him so he was lying on the bed and thrusted harder and really faster. I felt his cum mixed with melting ice cream inside me. When I was sure I was done, I slowly slid him out of me, panting, and got back on my knees. "Continue massaging my balls while I think." He said. I took my thumb and made small and faster circles. He got up and gabbed a wooden chair. He then grabbed the ropes again. "Sit." He said. I got up and sat on the chair. He took the rope and tied it around the part under my boobs and around the chair, tightly. He tied my legs to the backchair legs so my vagina was pushed out. He went into a box labeled "FUCKING ROSALINA SUPPLIES" and put it next to him. "Might need this." He said. He brought three tubs of ice cream, one the half empty strawberry, the other two full vanilla and chocolate. He got on his knees and began explained.

"simple. I will put ice cream on your pussy, and eat it off any way I wat until we run out of ice cream. You arm not allowed to use youe legs, so i tied them. But you are allowed to grab my hair and pull but yoh aren't alowed to push. If at any point yoh feel you need to cum just hold it to the max and then release. We will do this until we finish all three tubs." He said. I nodded.

he took a hand full of strawberry, and put it in between my legs. He took some vanilla and placed it on the inner part of my right thigh. He took chocolate and put it on my inner left thigh. The cold sweet treat stayed there until he licked it off with his tongue. This continued for about another hour until we ran out of ice cream.

"Okay. Now, your gonna go down stairs, your gonna, open the fridge, and your gonna take out any thing that can be spread and bring it back here." He untied my legs and chest, and I ran down the stairs. I opened the freezer first and I took out a box of ice cream sandwiches, more ice cream, and Popsicles. Then I opened the fridge and took out butter, a gallon of Orange juice, orange soda, pudding, and apple sauce. I ran back up stairs and placed it in front of him.

"sit." He said. I sat in the chair again and this time he tied my hands as well. He took out an ice cream sandwich and slowly ,but hard, inserted I into my hole. I whimpered. He took little bites of it, and then took bigger bites, finally finishing it. He took out som ice cream and plastered it on my left boob. He took way more and plastered it on my right boob. He opened an ice cream sandwich and put the ice cream on my boob and the cookie parts in between. He did that with the rest of the box. He took out two Popsicles and , taking out the stick, shoved it up my hole. He rubbed the rest of the Popsicles around my clit and finally ran out of cold things.

he started licked the Popsicles down to the last drop, and the ice cream dripped into his hair. He took the Orange juice and soda, mixing them together, and put it all over his dick. He at on my and thrusted his length inside of me. He then started licking and sucking off the ice cream and eating the cookie parts between my boobs. He then coated his dick with pudding and his balls with Apple sause. He untied me but pushed onto ththe ground. "eat tha pudding and apple sauce." He said.

First, I licked the apple sauce off. Then, I put his length in my mouth and swirled my tongue around. "Good job." He said, squeezing my face. "now lay down." i for on the bed and lay down. He went into the bathroom and came back wearing a condom which got me freaked out. "Calm down sweet cheeks, it's just in case." He said. He cat crawled ontop of me. Our faces were inches away, again, and we smiled. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Someone called from the doorway. We both looked to find alex leaning against the door frame.

"It'd be a shame if dad find out about this, Nat." Alex said. "And your parents Rosalina." I grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"what do you want?" Nat asked.

"I want to come home. I don't like California. If you can convince dad to let me go to school here, your secret is safe." Alex said.

"and what if I don't?" Nat asked.

"then I'll post these videos on the Internet." He held up his phone showing three vides from the beginning to end.

"okay okay. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I needed enough evidence to make sure I'll get what I want. I'll delete the videos after I transfer schools." Alex said.

Nat growled. "Your evil." He said.

"I learn from the best. You know I have placed security cameras, waiting for the best way to get you." Alex said. "And if you manage to get me to stay, you two can continue you little sex games."

"it's not a game its blackmail." I said. He took out a book ,that is what I am currently writing in, which was my diary, and read a few pages back. "I actually liked it. But I could never let him know that." He read. "Should I continue?" He asked.

"no." I yelled. He tossed me the book.

"I get what I want when I want it." He said, walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina's POV

after about three days of phone calls and begging, Nat finally convinced his dad to let alex stay. Alex deleted the videos and Nat called me over: yay. (More sarcasm)

i walked into the house and alex was in the living room playing video games. "I got Nat to soundproof the walls so I don't hear." He said. I nodded and walked up the stairs. Nat was lying on his bed staining at the ceiling. He got off to greet me.

"today will be worse than four days ago." He said. He brought out the box again and then took out a few didldo boxes. "Don't mind these. go into the bathroom and make sure that every part of you is completely clean." He said. I ran into the bathroom and I won't go into detail about what I did. So I went back Nat tied my hands to the bottom of a pole he had set up so I was bending over. "I don't need no shit all over my dick so this will hurt a little." He said. He shoved a didldo into my asshole. "If there is any shot on this diddle, you get spanked." He pulled it out and slapped my thigh hard. I yelped in pain but he didn't care. He took another didldo and shoved it in, cleaning it out. "All clean." He said. "My wrists hurt." I said. "You know, you shouldn't have teased me five days ago. You are still getting your punishment." He said. He shoved his plump hard dick into my asshole, cause a sting the start in my ass and go all the way tip of my neck. I guess I let out a yelp because he sparked my thigh again. "No screaming." He said.

when I finally got home, I was really sore. I check my IMs. I had one from my best friend, Kristina. She was probably the only kid at school that talked to me.

BronxBaby: hey girl.

DamselInADress: hey.

BronxBaby: where were you?

DamselInADress: ...

BronxBaby: I came by and no one was home

DamselInADress: tutoring Nat wolff

BronxBaby: you mean the most popular guy in school and the biggest jerk?

DamselInADress: yes. And he's not mean. He's sweer and kind and actually has a heart.

BronxBaby: so how come when I followed you to his house he was fucking your ass?

DamselInADress: you followed me?

BronxBaby: I started following you when you started i goring my texts right after my birthday party at his house.

DamselInADress: WTF!?

BronxBaby: why did you let him fuck you?

DamselInADress: it was blackmail, but sometimes it's actually enjoyable.

BronxBaby: I'm gonna come over, and your gonna tell me everything.

DamselInADress: fine.

i switched over to a different chat. Recently, I found Nat and alex.

DamselInADress: Nat. My bestie figured us out. She wants answers and I cat lie because she's been following us

Rockn'Roll: what?

RedWhite&amp;BlueRebel: no! I'm supposed to be the blackmailer. You should bring her here so we can discuss this together.

DamselInADress: you're really smart

RedWhite&amp;BlueRebel: i'm not a ten year old in the ninth grade for nothing.

I grabbed my bag and raced down the stairs just as kristina knocked. I opened the door and pulled her into my car.

i quickly drove us to Nat's house and ran to the front door.

"where the fuck are we?" She asked in panic. I unlocked the door and pulled her in.

"hey alex." I yelled into the living room to the boy reading a math textbook.

"hey rose." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"rose?" I asked.

"well you were running so I just said a part of your name." He said, looking up from his book. I gave him a disapproving head shake and climbed the stairs with kristina at my heals. I opened Nat's door to find him doing backflips onto his bed.

"hey Rosie. Didn't think you'd be back today." He said, doing a backflip.

"Nat, this is kristina. She's the girl that followed me.

"im. In. Nat wolff's house!" she said.

"i noticed." Nat said.

"tell me all about your fucking party." She said, sitting on the bed.

"didn't you write it all down in that book that alex snagged?" Nat asked.

"you mean my diary?" I asked.

"what ever." He said. I tooted her my diary and she spent the next few hours reading it up until a few lines now.

"that is, the best love story I've ever read." She said.

"we're not in love." We both said at same time.

"youe so in love." Alex said, walking in.

"go back to reading you textbook on calculus 4." Nat said.

"wait I'm still on calculus 1." I said. "Your ten year old brother can't be better than me at math."

"he's better at me at everything. I just learned to accept it." Nat said.

"but in a junior in high school." I said.

"and I'm a freshman." Alex said.

"wait your a freshman and your ten?" Kristina asked.

"im gonna be eleven in November." He said. At least they forgot about what we were talking about at first.

"what's your favorite equation?" i asked.

"E=mcsquared." He said.

"I love the formula for kentic energy. But I love the formula for gravitational potential energy even more." I said.

"you me GPE=mhg?" Alex asked.

"yes." I said.

"we don't speak smart." Kristina said.

I sighed. "Like E totally equals MC squared. *giggles*" I said.

"and 'E', 'M', and 'C' are abrebs for energy, mass, and, like, 'c2' is for speed of light lie, totally squared." Alex said.

"Oh. I get it. Energy equals mass time the speed of light squared." Nat said.

"I made you smart." Alex said.

"and gpe is like short for gravitational potential energy. And it equals like mass times height and times gravity." I said.

"oh. I get math!" kristina said.

"it's science!" Alex and I yelled.

"ugh. It's like school but with my brother." Nat complained. This was probably the longest conversation I've had with Nat without it getting to a point of awkwardness.

"Rosalina!" they yelled at me. I looked around.

"what?" I asked.

so like, we continued having a not interesting conversation about science and math. It was really boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalina's POV

so, now that alex and I have finally finished teaching them what a formula is (I swear it's like talking to monkeys) and they have meet my friend (cause like I said before, she's the only person that talks to me at school) it was time for me to meet Nat's friends. Now remember how Nat's pretty popular? Well, he doesn't classify a lot of people as friends. Only the people that have known him since kinder and remeber alex. So he invited them over and instead of sex, it was introduce your friends. Before I went in, he pulled ,e onto the porch.

"can I ask you a favor?" He asked. I nodded.

"can you pretend to be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

"why?" I asked.

"they kind think your my secret girlfriend because I kinda told them when i was telling them that alex had come back." He said.

"fine. But I'm gonna be a believable fake girlfriend." I said. i pushed him inside and made him open the door.

"hey." I said. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"hey Rosie." He said. He wrapped his arm around and lead me to an expecting crowd in the living room.

"your secret girlfriend's the nerd?" A blonde (who I think is named Davis) said.

"rosie, that david. Over there is thomas and cooper and next to alex is Qaasim." Nat said.

"he just called me a nerd." I said.

"Are you gonna hit me with facts?" David asked.

"I know more than you at everything." I said.

"what's a layup?" He asked.

"a lay up is when a basket ball player had the ball, takes two steps then makes a shot." I said.

"how'd you know that?" They all asked.

"i cheer for a community basketball team." I said.

"so your dating a nerdy cheerleader you can smack talk david?" thomas asked.

"yep." We basically made boring conversation. Nothing interesting there.

it got interesting after a few hours when I was about to fall asleep on the couch.

"hey Rosie, you know Nat wrties songs?" Alex asked. I jerked awake.

"he does?" I asked.

"show her on." Thomas said. Nat sighed and walked towards the guitar.

"I could use back up." He said. His friends walked over to all the other instruments. I took out my phone and hit record.

_[Verse 1]  
To tell you the truth,  
I'm very confused,  
I'm not amused I'm just curious,_

_[Verse 2]  
With all your lies,  
You left behind,  
What did you find I'm so curious,_

_[Chorus:]  
Curious of how you see me,  
Curious of what went through your head,  
I'm just curious of how you see me,  
Curious of what went through your head,  
Will I ever know?  
Will I ever know?  
I'm confused puzzled,  
And in a daze,  
And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,  
And I got you on my mind,  
Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

_[Verse 3]  
What made you realize,  
It came as such a surprise,  
You gonna run and hide I'm curious,_

_[Verse 4]  
Forgive and forget,  
That's what you said,  
You lost your head,  
I'm so curious_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]  
Tell me what you didn't mention,  
Grab this wish and no more tension!_

_[Chorus x3]_

i shortened it so I didn't have to write too much. so when they finished, I stopped the recording.

"So, who was it about?" I asked.

"just i girl, that was very confusing." Nat said.

"i better get home." I said.

"Later guys." I finished, hugging each of them.

i drove home to find my dad making dinner.

"where've you been?" He asked.

"helping a kid in my class. Dad, I want to show you something." I said. See, my dad is a music producer, well, he's my step dad because my mom died and my dad is working over seas.

i played _Curious_ for him. "It's the kid I've been tutoring and his friends and his brother." I informed him. "And I played it for you cause I was hoping you'do produce it. But you don't have to tell them, I will."

"send my te recording and I'll do the rest. Go clean up for dinner." He said.

that's it for today.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalina's POV

so today it was back to our little game. Just letting you know, I've know this guy for ten days and he knows more about me than I know about me.

i walked in and he was sitting on the couch with head phones in. I pulled them out.

"someone stole _curious_ from us." He said.

"no one stole the song." He pulled out the cord and played a better version of the song.

"Nat, I texted alex last night and he gave me a name. **(A/n: in this story, they're not gonna be called the Naked Brothers Band.) **the silver boulders. That's you guys singing." I said.

"how?" He asked.

"I may or may not have recorded it yesterday and shown it to my step dad." I said.

"Rosie your the best." He said, giving me a hug.

"I'd be a bad fake girlfriend if I didn't get you amazing presents like that." I said.

"Rosie I'm sorry for using you. It's just that, your really pretty but pretty confusing, and the truth is that I've had a crush on you since the fourth grade when you first came." Nat said. He looked away, waiting for rejection.

"thanks Nat. I guess I've kinda liked you too, and realized it a few days ago." I said. I felt my cheeks get hot as I continued. "I also really liked it when you would kiss me and stuff because I've never really bern kissed before being the unwanted nerd I am."

"you are not unwanted. Your probably the first girl alex can talk to about school, you clearly stole my heart, and all the guys like you." he said.

"thanks, but I bet after spring break you'll go back to the popular crowd with all your fans and I'll go back to my one fan." I said.

"Rosalina, your the most really girl I know. Your sweet, funny, sensitive, calm and collective, and you just got your stepdad to produce my song. Not one of my fans are like that." He said. I gave him a hug.

"that is probably the nicest thing anyone has said about me." I said into his shirt.

"and I hope there are more to come." I made a confused face. "Rosalina, will you please be my real girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Does that answer you?" I asked.

"just to be clear, when I apologized, that meant I was releasing you from the blackmail." He said.

so, eventually, that day, I took them fown to the recording studio where they professionally recording a bunch of songs that I don't have time to name.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: so, if you didn't notice, I changed the summary and title. Still going to have sex chapters, and use very graphic language.**

* * *

So, the next day was Monday, back to school. Most people come back from spring break with mosquito bites and bad sun tans. Me? I came back with a boyfriend. Me, alex, and Nat walked into school and everything went silent. Everyone was staring at us and someone started whispers. We got alex his schedule and locker assignment and walked over to my locker which was next to alex's and Nat's, what a coincidence. We took out our books a freshman girl ran up.

"hey alex." She said. I would guess she was a drama nerd, in the plays and probably top of her class. She had a nice fashion choice, and looked about fifteen.

"hey Juanita." Alex answered.

"is that your brother?" The girl (apparently named Juanita) asked.

"yeah. And that's his girlfriend, Rosalina." Alex said. Nat took out his books. Everyone was still staring at us until Nat punched the locker causing everyone to scatter.

"I don't like being stared at." Nat said. Alex and Juanita had a conversation but me and Nat and some other kid were talking.

"So can I be your band manager Nat?" The random kid asked.

"sure thing, coop." Nat said.

"so this is the lucky girl that gets to date you. Hello, my name is cooper." The kid (who's name is cooper) said.

"hey cooper." I said. We went to school and nothing really happened until after school. I was at Nat's house.

"Rosalina, I told you I let you out of the deal. You don't have to hang out here any more." He said from his bed.

"did I say I wanted to be let out?" I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"and I thought you were a gg." Nat said.

"at school. But you made me realize that there's a difference between school after school." I said, not really caring about his response.

"Okay Rosie." He said, shifting closer. I put my forehead on his, and whispered, "tomorrow." And left.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalina's POV

next day. I didn't go to school cause I wasn't feeling good. Nat called around lunch and asked where I was. I told him that I wasn't feeling good. After school, him, kristina, Alex, qaasim, David, and thomas came over. They walked into my room where I was lying on the bed watching tv.

"what hurts Rosie?" Nat asked.

"nothing. I threw up after breakfast and my stepdad wouldn't let me go to school." I explained.

"have you thrown up anymore?" Qaasim asked.

"yeah. While I was eating lunch." I said.

"should we tell her?" David asked.

"rosalina, thanis to you we're going on a tour." alex said.

"and we wanted you to come since your the one who got us this far." Nat said.

"guys, when do we leave?" I asked.

"it's gonna be for about ten months and in a few days." Kristina said.

"shes the new merchandise manager." David said.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow giving me a few days to pack." I said.

"Okay. Just checking in on you." Alex said, as they were walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalinas POV

so, Nat and kristina came with me to the doctors.

"what are you feeling?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"nothing. I just barf when ever I eat or am about to eat." I said. He took his stethoscope and placed it on my heart.

"lay down." He said. I lay back on the table and he moved the stethoscope down to my stomach.

"Oh my." He said, he moved to his computer.

"is some thing wrong?" Kristina asked.

"..." he didn't answer.

"I don't know what you said." Nat said, suddenly getting worried.

"I said, I think that she might be pregnant." He said.

"what? I can't be pregnant. How could I be-" I cut my self short. My eyes went wide and I looked at Nat. "Holy mother of fuck I'm pregnant." I said.

We went back to nats house. Everyone was there except alex. Alex and Juanita walked in a while after us.

"where were you?" Nat asked.

"out with Juanita." Alex said, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"your brother is awesome." Juanita said, giving alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Your dating!" Nat asked in shock.

"what's wrong with that? You date rosalina and she's older than you." Alex said.

"not by four years." Nat said.

"it's three." Alex yelled.

"so? You can't just go around dating people you are ten." Nat yelled.

"at least I don't force Her to have sex with me as blackmail because no girl will date me." Alex yelled.

"what the fuck?" David yelled.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"at least I didn't get her pregnant!" alex yelled.

"how do you know that?" I asked.

"at least we actually know each other instead only date each other because we' r seen so much of each others body!" alex yelled.

"at least I didn't ask to go to a fucking borqding school on the otherside of the country!" Nat yelled.

"I only asked cause I wanted to get away from my terrors." Alex yelled.

"and what'd that be?" Nat asked.

"I killed mom Nat. I killed her by being born. Okay if it wasn't for me, she'd still be here and dad wouldn't be in jail in Vegas!" alex yelled, tears streaming down his face

"you know what! you didn't kill mom! okay! I did! I made up that story so I wouldn't feel bad but of course it obviously hurts you!" Nat yelled.

"nat, you suck! okay! why are you always trying to one up me! I'm totally sick of it!" alex yelled.

"alex-" Nat yelled.

"your gonna be just like dad! you gonna be stupid, drop out of life, and be addicted to drugs just like him!" alex yelled.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"I liked it way better at the boarding school when you weren't there. I thought I'd be happy finally being able to actually know sometching about my brother." Alex said, sobbing.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"you stupid, your a son of a bitch, and I hate you! you make me feel like garbage compared to you! why do you think I study so hard? I want to be something. I don't just want to be Nat's little brother. I want to be alex. Okay?" alex yelled.

"Alex-" Nat yelled.

"what do you want? I can't even get five minutes to talk around here. It's always Nat this and Nat that." alex said. Nat covered his mouth.

"your gonna shut up so I can talk. Got that?" Nat asked. Alex bit down on Nat's hand. "Holy shit. You bite hard." Nat screamed in pain.

"I floss." Alex said. Nat grabbed Alex's collar and lifted him of the ground.

"you are the most disrespectfull little bitch I've ever met. And fyi, if I'm a son of a bitch, you are tok since we havr the same dad." Nat said.

"Put me down or else." Alex said.

"or else what?" Nat asked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm six years older than you, taller, and stronger." Alex sung his right foot, kicking Nat in the balls.

"ah shit!" Nat yelped, dropping alex on the floor. Nat balled up on the floor. Alex climbed on top of him and slapped him on the face. Nat grabbed alex's Shoulders and flipp d him over. Soon, both boys were wrestling, and David, thomas, Qaasim, me, kristina, and Juanita were prying them off each other.

"You were getting along just fine earlier." I said.

"wait wait wait. Let me back track here. Rosalina's pregnant?" Thomas asked. I rolled my eyes.

"we'll go over everything that just went down after we get them to stop straying to murder each other." I said. I qnd tot nat's room and grabbed the rope (from about a week ago) and tied Nat to an arm chair and alex to a different arm chair.

"what are you doing?" Alex asked. I put duck tape over his mouth. "Nat, explain your story on what is going on." I said.

"alex just started yelling all my personal business that he promised not to tell anyone. He wouldn't even give me a chance to talk No matter how many times I called his name." Nat said. I put duck tape on Nat's mouth and took the one off alexs mouth.

"your turn." I said.

"I just, I hate dad. He's the worst. Sometimes I feel like i might be like him. When you guys told me that when I was born mom died, I felt lie, a murderer. I don't want to be like dad. But I'm ten, I have to be like someone. But who can I be like if I'm always at a fucking boarding school. That's why I wanted to leave. I want to be like you Nat. Your a great brother, but I don't even know what your favorite color is. The only thing I know about you is that we have the same parents. That's sad. Okay, that is so sad that all I know abou my brother is that we have the same parents. Then, me and Juanita were walking around and heard rosalina say something about being pregnant.

"I mean, all I want was a role model and I can't have that if im in L. A. And when I talk to dad all he does is brag about you. I want him to brag about me. I want to make him proud. I want to feel special in this world. But I can't do that if your here because all you do is remind me that I'm just the accident that ruined everything." Alex said. "can you please untie me. I just want to go sit in my room." David cut him loose and alex went up to his room, Juanita following behind.

"you told me that you guys were studying together. Why didn't you tell us that you were having sex?" Thomas asked.

"To be honest I don't tell you a lot of things." Nat said.

"and she's pregnant now. How are we supposed to take her on tour?" qaasim asked.

"notes." I said, holding up a bunch of pieces of paper.

"where ever we are, we go to the hospital on a certain day and they'll do my check ups." I explained.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, we received a call from the doctor. Alex answered it, and then case back to where I was sitting on the couch.

"Rosalina, he says your not pregnant. You just had the stomach virus." Alex said before going into his room.

In the past twenty four hours, Nat had turned back into the jerk he was when I first started this little game. I mean, he was a jerk when none of his friend see around and kristina wasn't there. When they were, he was a little nicer.

He said that once they were sure that I wasn't sick anymore, the games would continue. Not games like chess. He meant the games I mistakenly restarted. And to make matters worse, my step dad canceled the tour and their record deal, meaning that all their songs would still be out their but without new ones. They'd have more free time now then ever. I couldn't tell him why he had to keep the tour, so his decisions were final.

Why had I been so stupid and told him not to let me out of the deal? Why could I just hop in my car and drive without turning back? And unfortunately, I didn't get sick to my stomach when I ate today. Alex went out to study with Kristina and Juanita, leaving me alone with Nat. this is gonna be fantastic *she said in a sarcastic voice*.

I had to go home first. I didn't have to sneak around because my stepdad was away on business. I took out the note gave me on the instructions for today.

_Today, I am in charge (like always). Please dress in as little clothing as possible. Not underwear, and wear your shortest shorted possible. No bra or shirt, wear the jacket the shows your boobs really good. Avoid wearing sneakers and socks, so wear flip flops. Tie your hair in a high ponytail and wear as little makeup as possible. _

I followed his instructions perfectly and then went into my car to drive there. I felt really uncomfortable not wearing underwear or a bra. I got there and unlocked the door. Then I went in, locked it, and saw a note by the door.

_Rosalina, please go into the freezer and bring up as much ice cream ad you can carry. ~Nat. _

I sighed, and followed the orders. When I got to his room, I set the ice cream down on his nightstand.

"Looks like you do know how to read." He said from the bed.

He climbed out and walked over to me. I tensed as he circled me. I stood as still like a statue, afraid of what he had in mind. The last time he had me get ice cream, he forced me to suck his dick. He slapped my ass as he circled me, causing me to tense even more. I wish I hadn't sparked this again. Why did I have to open my mouth? I was really beating my self up, metaphorically. I didn't even realize he was facing me until he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. He forced me to wrap my arms around his neck. I didn't mind kissing him, I mean, he's attractive. What I didn't like is what he did next: he forced me to wrap my legs around his waist (see, he's really tall, almost a foot taller than me, so wrapping my legs around his waist gave him a better opportunity to touch me).

I wouldn't let his tongue into my mouth so he pinched my butt, causing me to gasp, which gave him the perfect opportunity. He stuck his tongue in, almost choking me. He played around with mine for almost five minutes. I felt his hand go under my shorts and before I could even react he was sticking three fingers up my hole. He chuckled when I gasped. He pulled then out and stuck then into my butt, causing my sandals to fall off and me to grab his shirt. He laughing again, and ran his hand down my thigh. His other hands was busy unzipping my jacket, which was really annoying. He got the zipper down and threw my jacket to the side, exposing my bare breasts. He carried me over to the bed and lay me down.

For some reason, I was on top. I genuinely surprised, but when I trued asking, he pulled me back down. He held onto me tighter than ever before. I felt something cold be pressed against my breast and neck. I opened my eyes and saw him rubbing the ice cream on me. He started licking and sucking on my neck. He made his way down to my breast and sucked on my nipples. He even bit them. I gasped, giving him a good chuckle. His tongue trailed down my abdomen. His hands rubbed up and down my thighs and legs. He flipped us over so he was on top, which was way better, in a way.

He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He kissed me again. I know I should've opened my mouth when I felt his tongue against my lips, but I stood my ground. He started thrusting his fingers into me, which was surprising but I still didn't open my mouth. It didn't take him long to find my g-spot, which he pinched. That caused me to gasp and he stuck his tongue inside. He bite down on my bottom lip, and I let out a small yelp.

He looked at me and smiled, amused, but I couldn't help but fall in love with his smile. It's like, his smile said that 'I'm not a bad guy.' To bad that all changed in a minute. It was like a few days ago: I was on my knees and he was sitting on the bed. Except he was still wearing his pants, and so was I. He put the tub of ice cream (that was half melted) in front of me. "Do you see this tub?" He asked. I nodded out of fear. I hate having these days. "You are going to cover my dick and balls in as much ice cream as possible. Then, you are going to eat it all as fast as you can. If you don't do it in satisfying time, then I will be able to do whatever I want with you for the rest of the day until six o'clock." I nodded again. "Take off my jeans."

I undid his belt and buckle and slid down his pants. I took a deep breath, and began. After ten minutes, I decided it was time to start sucking. I took another deep breath, and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. He wasn't looking at me, just at a stopwatch. He changed really fast. I sighed, and stuck his dick in my mouth. I could feel tears run down my cheeks as I swallowed the ice cream off his dick and balls. When would the madness end? What would I have to do to end this?

When I felt his skin against my tongue, and pulled away. He shook his head in shame. "Thirty three minutes." He said. "Unsatisfying. Get up." I stood in fear and he got off the bed. "Remember your first day?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, prepare for your worst nightmare. And no crying." I dried my tears with the back of my hands as he walked over to a drawer.

He came back and stood behind me. He grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. He stood in front of me again and I tried getting out of the rope. "Don't try." He said, laughing at my failure. I rolled my eyes.

"This is kidnapping." I said.

"You did this to yourself. You made it worse by not just letting me tell people. You have now jeopardized everything because of one little thing. I didn't do anything." Nat said.

"If you think this makes you more powerful than people, your wrong. It just makes you a big bitch." I said.

"And how does it?" He asked. He put on his underwear and jeans again.

"You force innocent girls to have sex with you to make you feel better about yourself." I said.

"You don't know anything." He said, turning serious.

"I know more than you think." I said.

"You think you know everything. Well, here's a news flash princess: you don't. You know nothing about the real world." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I love you!" he yelled, surprising me.

"You what?" I asked.

"I've been in love with since I was nine. But you didn't even care to look at the fourth graders. And I new that changing my image would get you to notice me. I'm still the fragial little kid who did what even it took to get noticed by a girl." He said. He walked over to his laptop, motioned for me to follow him, and turned it on. A video from when he was nine started playing.

_"Hi Nat. How was school?" A person, I'm guessing was his dad, asked._

_"School was awesome daddy." A nine year old Nat said. He was playing with a four year old Alex. "I wrote a song in music."_

_"Let's hear it." Nat sat down at a piano._

_**You went to live your life  
But why'd you have to go  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
You took my heart away  
And now I miss you so  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina**_

_**[musical interlude]  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
I'll never be the same  
I'll miss you till I die  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina **_

_"Nat, that was amazing!" their dad said. _

Nat paused the video. "See!" Nat yelled.

"I-I." Is all I could say.

"You didn't even care about it! I played it at the talent show and you didn't even care! Everyone loved it and you just kept looking at your phone!" Nat yelled. "I tried everything to get your attention, but all you did was gush over the high school boys. I spent seven years trying to get noticed by you!"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't even say it. This whole bad boy stunt was just a way to get you to notice me." He said. He got up and grabbed my jacket. "Get out of my house." He said, throwing the jacket at me. "I'll call you if I want to see you."

I put the jacket on, my shoes, and left.


	12. Chapter 12

That was that. I hadn't seen Nat for three days. He wasn't at school, I stopped by his house and Alex said he wasn't home, he wasn't anywhere. Then, on Wednesday, Alex came up to me at school.

"Rosalina, you gotta get to my house. I lied. Nat has been in his room the whole time. I can't get him to come out. No one can. I think you can. I also think he's about to do something really stupid." Alex said really fast.

"He said he'd call me if he needed me. He hasn't called." I said.

"Rosalina please!" Alex begged.

"Fine. But I won't promise anything." We went back to his house and up the stairs. I knocked on the door.

"I said go away!" Nat yelled from inside.

"Nat, please come out." Alex said.

"I'm never leaving this room ever again!" Nat yelled.

"Nat please!" Alex pleaded.

"No." Nat said. I whispered to Alex, then walked towards the door. I went around the house. I started climbing up the wall until I was outside Nat's window. I know Nat doesn't lock his window, so I climbed in. He was lying on his bed, yelling at Alex to leave him alone and staring at the ceiling. He didn't even look at me, do I walked to his bed and lay down next to him.

"Boo," I said. He turned his head, and turned back around.

"I didn't call." He said.

"Alex called. He says you won't leave the room." I said.

"I know what I won't do." He said. "Get out of my room."

"Nat, you have to talk to someone." I said.

"If I talk to someone, which I won't, it will not be you." He said.

"Nat, you can't seriously be mad at _me_?" I said.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"What did I do?" I asked. "I'm not the one that forced you to become what your not."

"Yes you are! You don't get any of it! I tried everything to get your attention!" he yelled, getting up.

"You are not blaming me for somethings you did. All you had to do was talk to me." I said, sitting up.

"I couldn't talk to you! Every time I went up to you you'd go somewhere else!" he screamed.

"How does that put me at fault for your actions?" I yelled.

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe if you actually listened to me calling out your name neither of us would be in this mess." He yelled.

"It is not my fault you can't communicate!" I said.

"It kinda is!"

"It kinda isn't!"

"That reputation is nothing compared to what I'd do to get your attention!"

"Look at what I have to do now!" I rummaged through my bad and pulled out a bottle of pills and threw them at him.

"What are these?" He asked, looking at the bottle.

"Birth control idiot." I said, unlocking the door for Alex.

"You know I wouldn't have told anyone, right?" He said. I froze, and turned around. "I was seeing how gullible you are."

Instead of feeling like I was the one who was supposed to say sorry, I felt rage. He lied to me, tricked me, and abused me. I walked over to him, fire burning in my eyes.

Almost two weeks ago, I was frightened. But now, I was finally ready to stand up for myself. Ready to face this bastard. Ready to do what I should've done that first time.

I lifted my left arm (my strongest) and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, shocked, scared, and probably broken. He held onto his face, and when he moved his hand his nose was bleeding, his lip was torn and bleeding, and he had a small bruise on his cheek.

And he still followed me when I tried to leave. I was crossing the street and he was still on the sidewalk. If I had been paying attention, I would've known. If I hadn't been obsessing with some jerk, I would've known. I would've known that there was a drink driver speeding, and didn't even try to not hit me.

Nat, he found this book. And he took the courtesy to write down the things that happened for me. He do leave me a few pages to write my thoughts, but the next few pages is from his point of view.


	13. Chapter 13

Nat's POV

Rosalina was practically devoured by this car. I hadn't seen it, cause I tripped (I know: I'm such a loser). But Alex did see it. He says it was gross, and you could see her leg twist all the way around. The doctor says the her spline shifted, she has a torn kidney, she tore her ACL, and had a concussion.

Basically, if she wasn't looking down, her head would've popped off and she would've been a goner. Anyway, she was surgery for about twelve hours. That's more than half a day. Me and Alex were in the waiting room wih her friend, Kristina. The had sticked up my face, which hurt badly. When they asked what happened, I told them I fell on a rock, which is partially true.

She was sleeping and I was really regretting my choices. The last thing I had done was make her mad. And now, because of me, she was stuck in the hospital. One of the creepiest, scariest places ever. I can just feel the germs. God, this diary is making me so sappy.

Alex forced me to come. I know, if you love someone and their in then hospial, you should visit them. I want to visit her, I really do. But I just have this thing about hospitals. Ever since I fell when I was six and sprained my wrist, I've had a thing against hospitals. God, why'd I write that? Now I have to explain what happened.

So I was six, and I was hanging with David and Cooper. We were seeing who could go higher on the swings. Now that I think about it, it was a really stupid thing. Anyway, Cooper was in the lead. Then David went higher, and I couldn't lose. I went as high as I could (I won by the way). But then, when I was in the air, I lost the feeling in my arm, and one thing led to another and I was rushed to the hospital. Every person I passed looked like they were dying, and I thought 'that's gonna be me in a few minutes.' Luckily I only had a sprain but I still swore I'd never go a hospital again cause they are creepy.

Anyway, they had finally let me, Alex, and Kristina her room. Walking down the halls, I got goosebumps from passing nurses and kids in rehab. We finally made it to her room and went in. She was lying in a hospital bed. I'm guessing she had bandages under her gown, she also had a knee brace, and bandages on her forehead. She had scratches on her face and arms.

Some people would've said she looked a mess, but if never seen her more beautiful. God I'm such a dork. Anyway, we stayed their until visiting hours were over (thank god). I really hate hospitals. People die there, and worse, they suffer and die. Like a more modern Jesus story. Anyway, her eyes opened when we walked in.

"Nat?" she sked. "You came?"

"I had to force him." Alex said.

"Oh." She said, looking down.

"It's not that I didn't want to come to see you. I just have this thing against hospitals." I said.

"Uh huh." She said, looking at me.

"No, I really hate coming to hospitals." I said.

"He does. Ever since he fell off the swing and sprained his ankle and broke his nose." Alex said.

"Wait, I broke my nose?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember because you passed out." Alex said. She closed her eyes.

"Listen Nat. You don't have to make up a story. If you didn't want to come, just say so." Rosalina said.

"Whatever Rosalina. I'll come back when your feeling better." I said.

"Nat's gonna come back to the hospital not being on a gurney?" Alex asked.

"Come on Alex." I said, grabbing his shoulder. "Oh yeah, and just know that I know you like me and I really like you too." I really meant that, but it came out in an angry tone.

I didn't go back. Until Kristina had to go to California to care for her grandmother. Alex still went, and I waited for him outside. Until Alex got sick. If no one visited her, she'd get mad at all three of us. So I used all my will and made my way to her room on Sunday.

I knocked on her door, but didn't even wait for an answer I quickly walked in, and breathed a sigh of relief to be out of there.

She was looking out the window. When she heard me come in, her face lit up. "I thought you didn't like hospitals?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't. Alex is sick so I came to keep you company." I said, sitting down.

"If Alex is sick, why did you just say that I want gonna get a visitor?" She asked.

"Because lately, I've been rethinking my actions. And you were right. I was stupid, wrong, and completely dumb to user you against your will. No buts about it." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"I got you an apology gift." I said. "Technically, I got you two."

"I wanna now what they are?" She said with her little cutesy smile.

"Well, I've seen your house. It's not the best. So Alex suggested that you stay in our guest bedroom." I said. "And of course, if I'm ever in it, the door has to be open."

"Are you gonna use Alex's name every time you don't want to admit something you did?" She asked.

"Yes. Second, I got you a cute little teddy bear from khols. That store you love so much." I said, holding up a pink, plush teddy bear.

"It's so cute!" She said, taking the bear from me.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Well for one, I enjoy bent right." She said, squeezing the bear. "Second, I can them mad at you. Everything I try, you always surprise me."

"I also brought you this." I said, giving her a old journal.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's my, thoughts. I write them down, sort of." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I write poetry. When I'm sad, happy, angry, anything." I said. "And I doodle a little."

"Tough Nat writes poetry?" She asked. She opened it. "This is a doodle of me, when I was a kid."

"I know." She flipped through it some more.

"Beautiful eyes, girl of my dreams?" She asked. "Why are you letting me see this?"

"I may have stollen your diary and read it." I said, looking down.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Well, I've been writing what's been napping so that when your better, you can read it." I said.

"Really? What did I do to deserve three gifts?" She asked.

"Just keep reading my...poetry." I said. I hated calling it that.

"Thanks Nat." She said. She read for a few more minutes. "I wonder who you'll do anything for?"

"Yo-ou-ou!" I sang out, pointing at her. She laughed, which made me smile.

So, three days later, they finally released Rosalina. The only problem was that she wanted her diary back. But, I had left it in my locker. So I went to school the next day, and David was at my locker with Thomas and Qaasim.

"Nat, why do you have a book in here?" David asked.

"What book?" I asked, completely forgetting about it. Qaasim took out the book and read them cover.

"Property of Rosalina Tai, do not touch." Qaasim read.

"Why do you have Rosalina's diary?" David asked.

"Uhh." I stammered.

"We're you reading her diary?" David asked.

"No." I said, taking it back.

"Nat, now you have to tell us what's in there." Qaasim said.

"No. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone whats in side." I said.

"Since when did you keep promises with your sex toy?" David said.

"Rosalina is not just a sex toy." I said, slaming my locker shut. "She's a person, with feelings, emotions, and a life."

"Okay. Who gave you a heart?" David said.

"Rosalina did. Sh-she made me a better person, a better friend, and better entirely. And im glad to say that I know here." I said.

"Is that what you said when you blackmailed her?" Thomas asked.

"Listen Batuello. I know I've done some stupid things in the past, and I know I can never take them back. But all those stupid things make me smarter. Maybe you'd know that if you didn't try to be Mr. Perfect all the time." I said, pushing past him and walking through the crowd.

"I always knew he was a chicken and not a wolf." Qaasim said from behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"What about that time you climbed the monkey bars when your mom said not to and you fell and broke your arm?" I said. "Or David, the time took the subway when you know youe not supposed to and ended up in Queens? Or what about you Thomas? You wasn't me to tell everyone about that time you did that thing your mom told you not to do and got that thing? Do you want me to finish my sentence?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Okay we've all done something stupid. But at least I'm man enough to admit my mistakes and learn from them." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

I know what I did was uncalled for. But they had it coming. Instead of going to Rosalina's house, I went straight home. I guess she must have been worried cause the next morning, I had 276 texts from her, and 25 missed calls. I didn't go to school that day, but I did get out of my room.

When Alex came home, he was angry.

"Why'd you have to do it?" He yelled. "Now everyone is calling _me _a slut!"

"Mmhm." I said, not really caring.

"Nat! They're making fun of us!" Alex yelled. "On my locker, it said 'Alex Wolff." Then they crossed out the wolff and put 'Chicken.'"

"Mmm." I said. "Why don't you just make something bigger to happen?"

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Change all the milk in the cafeteria to expired milk." I said. "Switch the labels of elements in the chemistry lab. Grease the gym floor."

"I like the second one." Alex said, running up the stairs. I got another phone call, but this time I answered.

"Hello Rosalina." I said, already knowing who was calling.

_Nat, why haven't you been answering my calls or texting me back? _

"Cause I don't want to." I said.

_What happened yesterday? _

"Nothing much." I said.

_You fucking liar._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_Kristina told me what happened._

"Then why'd you ask?" I asked.

_I wanted to see what you would say. _

"Well, know,what do you want?" I asked.

_I want to know why you stood up for me._

"Uh." I was speechless.

_Nat, can you please come over? You know I can't leave my house and I really want to see you. _

"Okay. Give me half an hour." I said, hanging up.

I took a shower, got dressed, ate a little, then headed out. I went around the back. Rosalina was lying on her couch, half asleep.

"Rosalina?" I whispered, shaking her.

"Go away gummy bear." Rosalina said, pushing me away. **(Rosalina here: I didnt. Not say that. And even if I did, which I didn't, I was sleeping so) **I chuckled and sat next to her.

"And what'd happen if I don't?" I asked.

"Then I'll take a big bite out of your head." Rosalina said, grabbing my head.

"Ow!" I said. She let go of my head. I rubbed my hair and then took her pillow. She started feeling around for her pillow, and I went into her arms.

"Your extremely warm, Nat." She said in my chest.

"I thought I was a delicious gummy bear." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You told me to go away gummy bear." I said.

"Whatever." She said. "I'm still tired."

"Me too." I said. I lifted her up, pulled out the couch bed, and lay her on it. Then I lat next to her.

"Did you bring my diary?" She asked.

"No. I'm still writing in it." I said.

"Okay." She said. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I slept at Rosalina's house until ten at night. My phone started ringing, which woke me up. I answered: it was Alex.

_Where have you been? _

"I'm at Rosalina's house." I said.

_Large you planning on coming home? _

"Your a big kid. I'll be back in the morning, I promise." I said.

_Fine. _

I hung up and put my phone in my shoes.

"Who was that?" Rosalina asked, groggily.

"Just Alex. Go back to sleep." I said.

"But I'm not tired anymore." She said, getting up.

"Lay down. You just got out of the hospital. I don't want anything else to happen to you." I said, pushing her back down.

"Fine." She said.

Rosalina here. After that, Nat didn't do to school until I did. It was a few days later. In fact, he didn't even leave my house. Alex came over too. He brought Nat some stuff, and he even stayed too. I mean, he went to school, unlike Nat.


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry I haven't opened you in a while. I've been pretty busy but nothing was really important. Actually, it wasn't important until after I graduated. Nat and Alex went solo, avoiding David, Thomas, and Qaasim. I had healed eventually, and then went on to graduate.

It wasn't until after graduation that I discovered what had made it so boring: Nat wasn't around as much. (see, nat want graduating with me because he was a junior. He was he same age as me, just born in the second half of the year.) As much as I hated to admit it, I missed having a—a one on one, body to body session with Nat. I think he did too, because right after graduation, he spun me away from the crowd.

"Would my beautiful high school graduate like to join me in a series of activities that we can only tell the dinner about?" Nat asked.

"Depends," I said.

"On?" He asked.

"Who this graduate is cause I think she's stealing my man." I said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nat said.

He lifted me off the ground, and began galloping out the door. He took me to a really nice restaurant. We talked, laughed, and ate. After we finished eating, we went back out to my car (cause he only had his permit).

"Do we have to go?" He whimpered.

"We could stay. But, there is no one at your house. And, I hear Alex is spending the night at a friend's. But, we can't really 'do it' in public," I said.

I didn't even have to finish my explanation before he was pulling me to the car. He got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat. Before I could start the car, his lips crashed onto mine. His hands rubbed around my thigh. Before it could reach my clitoris, I placed my own hand on the bulge in his pants. He stopped moving, kissing me, and looked at me.

"Rosalina Tai, if we start this now, I will _not_ be able to stop it." Nat said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said. "But first. There's a lot of traffic. I might get a little bored. So."

I unbuttoned then unzipped his pants, revealing his dark blur boxers. I started the car with his hand still on my thigh. There was a lot of traffic. I took one hand and rubbed circles on the bulge, making him moan. His eyes were closed, his hands stopped moving. I smirked before continuing. I rubbed, squeezed, then pinched. I could feel his boxers get wet with the precum. He moved his hand up my thigh to my clitoris. He fumbled with my panties for a while before just moving the string to the side. Then, he stuck a finger in. Then another, then a third. I let ou a shaky moan as he curled his took off his seat belt and, bending over, stuck his tongue in my hole. My grip on the wheel tightened as I weaved my way out of traffic. I stopped the car in a back alley and turned off the engine.

"Couldn't wait?" Nat asked.

"You couldn't either." I said.

He sat up and fixed his jeans. I fixed my panties then moved to the back seat. I put them eats down for more room and sat down. I locked my door as Nat just crawled from the front. As soon as I could reach, I started undoing his jeans. He fumbled with my,dress zipper before getting it down and pull it off. He slid out of his jeans and took of his shirt. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I tossed it to the side as he pushed me down against the floor. He kissed me forcefully, but still passionately. As we kissed, I massaged his cock forcefully, making him hard.

He moan as more precum leaked out on my hand. I started moving my hand faster and faster. He kissed down my neck, making me moan too. I moved my hand even faster, making sure that I was squeezing too. He barely said my name. All he managed was 'Rosa'. He kept repeating it as I moved faster. Then, I slowed down before stopping. Him whimpered in agony as I wiggled from underneath him. I stuck his boner in my mouth and sucked on it. "Holy shit," he whispered as he cummed. He was out of breath. I pushed him down and lay next to him.

"You can't be tired all ready," I said. "We just started."

"Yeah, but your just so good." He said.

"Come on Nat," I said.

"Alright alright." Nat said.

He sat up and pushed me against the wall. Then, he pulled my panties down and threw them to the side. He planted little kisses on my pussy before sticking a finger inside. Then, he stuck two more. He curled his fingers, and pushed in and out. I let out a shaky moan as precum leaked out. He chuckled, then replaced his fingers with his tongue. I moaned again as his tongue whirled around inside me. He kissed my folds, his lips soft and warm, making me cum.

"Really Rosalina?" He asked, moving so I could see his face which was covered in cum.

"Well maybe your lips shouldn't be so damn hot," I said.

"I'll get you back for this," he said, licking it off.

He sat against the wall.

"I need to refresh." I said, lying down.

"Me too." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "And we haven't even gotten to the hard part."

"Wow." I said. "Want another one?"

"You bet your sweet little tits I do." Nat said.

"How about some banging instead?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said.

In less then a minute, I could feel Nat's hard ass boner thrust inside me. "You are so tight." He whispered in my ear. Then he bit underneath my earring, causing mr to let out a shaky moan. I stammered out his name as his pace quickened. My words turned into random sounds, almost screams, as he slammed into me. He went slower, and more forceful then he'd ever done. He continued going forceful but faster, almost a slam a second. I screamed his name out as I came. He let out a shaky groan as he came too.

"I-I." I stammered.

"You what?" He asked.

"I can not drive." I said.

"Well lucky for you, I've got a permit and you've got a license. And we've got about another hour before people notice we're gone too so." He said.

I want prepared for what happened next. He was already on top of me, ready for vengeance. He stuck his dick in my mouth all the way. He lifted my head up and thruster in and out. He did it a few more times before pulling out. I grabbed his dick and stuffed it back in my mouth, making him chuckle. He gripped my hair, face-fucking me hard. He grabbed my hands, and pulled. Then he took hold of his dick and squirted all over my face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, and began to rub the sweet seam that belonged to Nat wolff off my face.

"Are you tired?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, better wake you up." He whispered as he placed soft kisses down my neck.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and ran his fingers down my body, starting at my neck. He played around with my nipples before continuing down. He stuck two fingers in my hole. He opened it wider then it normally was, and stuck his tongue inside. "Nat, Nat, Nat." I repeated.

He took clothes pins and climbed me walls to my thighs. I let out a cry of pain and pleasure, making him smile on my clitoris. He moved his fingers at a fast pace, in and out, as his tongue went as deep as his fingers. I screamed as I came for a third time, hitting him in the face.

He moved up to my face, and gave me a stern look. "Nat, I won't even be able to sit down after this," I said.

He chuckled, told me: "See what you did? Because you've done this, your going to be punished. Your punishment: you have to lick your own cum off my face."

I rolled my eyes as he lay next to me. I turned slightly, not closing my legs cause he knew took out the clips, and licked his face all over. He smiled as I lapped up the juices. After I finished, he got back on top of me. He slowly removed the clothes pins, and tossed them to the side. He stuck his dick in my mouth again. This time, he didn't wait for me to adjust. He acted as if he were doing push-ups and thruster really fast. I let out crys of his name as his thrusts increased speed. Unfortunately, since my mouth was fill, they were all muffled.

He took his left hand stuck two fingers in my pussy. He jiggled them sround, using his other fingers to pinch my walls. He used his right hand to take my hands and put them on his balls. I let out more muffled yelps as his pace quickened, both on my mouth and on my pussy. He pulled out.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes." I said out of breath. "Yes master."

"I like the sound of that." He said. "Now be prepared for the banging of a life time. It'll leave you so sore, you can barely walk."

I groaned as he fixed himself. He told me to turn over on my hands and knees, which I did. Then he took his dick and wiggles it around on my ass and walls. I whined, telling him to stop teasing. He slowly stuck his dick inside, then brought it out. He was setting up the trap. After a few more times, he pulled out. Then he thruster forcefully in, then out, in less then a second. I gritted my teeth and screamed as he did this ten more times. In less then five minutes, I had cummed three more times. That makes it six all together. He came to, and moaned in pleasure.

"We'd better get going," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. But your driving." I said, putting on my clothes. He did them same as I unlocked the car and carefully sat in the passengers seat. He came in too, and before he started the car, I stopped him. I pulled his pants down a little so his dick was sticking out.

"Can't I have some fun?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes before starting the car.


	17. Chapter 17

He drove me back to his house, and opened the door for me. He had finished fixing his pants, and gave me a knowing look.

"Still sore?" He asked, bending down.

"Yes." I said, taking off my seat belt.

"You want me to carry you?" He asked jokingly.

"Please?" I asked.

"I was joking." He said. "But fine."

The next day, Kristina came by with David. She was dragging him by the ear.

"Do it," she commanded, holding him out.

"I'm sorry Nat." David said. "I was stupid, and wrong, and just plain mean. I didn't have any right to spy on you and Rosalina."

"Did Kristina force you to do this?" I asked.

"Obviously. He's a boy ya know." Kristina said. "Plus, David is kinda cute, and I can't have my crush hating on my bestie's bae."

"Wow." I said.

"So, what'd you do yesterday?" Kristina asked. "You left kinda early."

"Just stuff." I said.

"You mean—" she made a motion that indicated sucking. "That stuff?" she finished.

"Maybe." I said.

"Mmhm." She said knowingly. "You wanna come with me and David?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Private beach." She said. "You can do _anything_ there."

"Oh my god Kris." I said. "But fine, I'll go. _If_ Nat goes."

"Sure." Kristina said. "Always space in the car."

(~)

While we were driving, Kristina and David were sitting in the front with me and Nat in the back. Nat wrapped his left arm around my shoulder, bringing me close.

"Hey David, drive faster," Nat said.

"If I drive faster I'll get arrested and you won't be able to fuck on the beach," David said.

"That wasn't what we were going to do," Nat said.

"You know that was your plan," Kristina said.

"Wasn't that what you were going too?" I asked, shutting them up.

"Just no sex in the backseat, please." David said. "This is my brother's car."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Nat said.

When we arrived at the beach, Nat and David went to the trunk to get our stuff.

"Any plans?" Kristina asked.

"Naw," I said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Kristina, you can go fuck David all you want, but I'm not going to fuck Nat." I said.

"Isn't that why you wanted him to come?" Kristina asked.

"No," I said. "I hate sand. Why would I fuck someone on the sand? To get sand in my vagina? I don't think so."

"Beach house," Kristina said.

"Now that makes more sense," I said.

* * *

**a/n: Worry talk to you later all you readers that love this story, but I've lost r interest in this idea. The story has now been discontinued **

**Rememeber that I have more interesting stories, 43 to be exact. Read, write, and Naked Brothers Band Forever**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
